Little White Lies
by LostLyra
Summary: When The Pirate with a Scarf's past comes back to haunt him, along with the black spot and a crush that just won't go away on a particular Captain. He feels like his life just can't get any worse. But little does he know that it can...
1. Chapter 1

So I've already put this on Deviantart and it's gotten a surprising response! It's Scraftain, and I feel like I haven't written anything good on for ages...

Hope you enjoy and please fave and leave a review if you like it!

Thanks,

LostLyra.

* * *

The sun was sinking low over the calm sea on this particular Friday evening. Gulls cawed up above as they floated aimlessly on the updraughts of the cool rising air. There was a cool sea breeze that swirled out of the dock and onto the sea, agitating the almost still blue water, and disturbing the sun baked pavement from earlier in the day. Ships creaked gently in their docks as the wind teased the tall wooden masts. None of this really bothered a young man, who was sitting at the bow of his anchored ship, leaning against wheel as he sat painting the dying sun. Pirates tended to keep their hobbies to themselves (unless it was raising a good sea shanty) - but if it was painting and poetry - these were generally frowned upon in the larger community.

Sighing the young man ran a hand underneath his hat and through his rowan locks. At times like these the would sit and sometimes contemplate at how different his life would have been if he hadn't become a pirate in the first place; but then he would stop and think about the plundering, the shanties, the running people through... the ham. He smiled and shook his head. The young family that he'd left behind never really entered his thoughts - but that was because he never let them.

He was a pirate and a pirate's life was good enough for him.

The artist dipped his brush gingerly into the water and wiped it clean on his trousers before applying another coat of colour. The water colours themselves were starting to run out, they had been a gift from his youngest sister many years ago, and were the only thing he had kept as a memory of the previous life he'd escaped from. Suddenly there were footsteps that sounded behind him, the elderly wood of their beloved boat creaking under the strain of the weight and giving them away. Although these footsteps were far to light for any man.

"That you Pirate with a Scarf?" a _gruff_ voice asked.

"Oh hello Curvaceous," he replied smoothly, not bothering to hide away his talents from _this_ particular pirate.

"If that's how you're gonna play it," the _man_ behind him replied.

Ignoring his fellow crew mate he carried on perfecting his painting, shuffling over to let 'him' sit in the vacant spot. They shared a comfortable silence as the sun started casting its amber glow gently across the ocean, caressing the white horses as they tumbled and danced amongst the blue water. Dusk began to chase away the light the Pirate with a Scarf finished of his painting, finishing it off with a flourish of his signature, he placed it on the cool deck to dry and cleaned his brush before putting his paints away. The air cooled dramatically as the night fell, and he brought his coat tighter around him. There was a flicker of warmth next to his thigh as Curvaceous lit a lamp, and Pirate with a Scarf watched it as it's artificial light playfully teased away the darkness. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until the candle in the lamp started to die down, and the yellow light started to fade with increasing certainty. Glancing towards his fellow crew member he saw 'him' take out what looked like a flask and two mugs, before poring a steaming liquid into both cups, and handing one to him.

"Thanks," Scarf replied as the heat through the mug starting warming his hands.

"Hot chocolate, thought you might like some," came the gruff answer from his companion.

"You read my mind," he nudged 'him' gently. "You know _I _ know,"

"'Bout what?" the blond looked at the brunette, the blue eyes sparkling in the half light.

He gave Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate a pointed look, before glancing out towards the darkening sea. "About the whole disguise. I may be a man; and a pirate. But I'm not as dense as the rest of them,"

Sighing Curvaceous drew her knees up to her chest and sipped her coco from her mug. "Look just don't tell them all right?"

"What me?" the Pirate with a Scarf grinned. "Never, besides, the Captain thought _I_ was the girl, so you've done a good job at thwarting them so far,"

Curvaceous grinned at him, "But _you_ paint,"

"Touché," he took another sip of the hot beverage, "You don't tell them about my painting and I won't tell them about the whole woman thing," he was smirking at her over the rim of his cup.

Laughing the blond smiled, "Thanks Scarf,"

"Hey, it's what I'm here for, but why aren't you in the pub with the rest?"

"I, like you, didn't want to hear any more of Gouts sea shanty's. I've had enough of them for now,"

As if on cue the door of the Barnacle's Face opened, the yellow candle light spilling out onto the worn pavement. Loud drunken bellowing could be heard from inside the pub and a small slim figure could be seen making a beeline for the old ship. "Two doubloons that it's Albino,"

Grinning Curvaceous nodded. "Deal," they watched as the stars started coming out in their full glory, the only true betrayal to their location. Pirate with a Scarf looked at them and mentally sighed, this was why he'd hated London Town, with all the air and light pollution he could never see the stars probably.

Once again the old ships stairs creaked as light footsteps bounded up the steps from the quarterdeck to the poop deck. "Hey guys, whatcha doin' up here?" the pair grinned at each other as the youngest crew member made his presence known. Pirate with a Scarf snatched up his sketch book and slipped it into his coat.

"Not being in the pub," Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate replied, her voice going back into it's usual gruffness, but smiling fondly at the youngest pirate all the same. Albino Pirate – aptly named by his crew mates – had blood red eyes and bleached blond hair, his alabaster skin was tinted rosy red from sunburn and freckles adorned his nose. This appearance was ignored by his crew who loved him for his playful nature and his adorableness. Although this came with a price, he could be extremely tactless when he wasn't careful.

"I know Gouts singin' is awful – sounds like when Grandma used to scratch her fingers down the cupboard door- don't tell him though," he plopped himself down on the rail that lined the poop deck at the stern of the ship. The young pirate swung his legs back and forth banging rhythmically against the wood.

"Party not good enough?" Pirate with a Scarf craned his neck so he could talk to the alabaster coloured boy.

The lad shrugged his shoulder, "The Pirate Captain was getting into a drinking game with Peg Leg Hastings," he paused. "It was getting pretty heavy in there and I know he only listens to you whens he's off his head drunk,"

Pirate with a Scarf let out a groan of annoyance and embarrassment. They were supposed to take sail in the morning so they could catch the outward tide, but they all knew what it was like dealing with a hung over Pirate Captain (and it was normally his faithful quartermaster that had to deal with him), it was like trying to tame a angered lion when the Captain was recovering from a night of drinking. Sighing he pulled himself upright, and cracked his neck before he stretched. By now it must have gone past midnight with the moon was high in the sky, and had already started it's slow decent back into the horizon. Albino eagerly took the half drunken cup of coco from his hands and took a sip, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. He knew that Curvaceous would bring his paints back to his hammock with much more discretion then Albino would.

"Right lads, I'd better go and collect the remainder of our crew and Captain, wish me luck,"

* * *

As he suspected the pub was filled to the brim with drunken pirates – at least the sea shanties had stopped (for now anyway) – even though every pirate was probably off their head drunk it was quite a casual and friendly place to be. The warm atmosphere and the flickering candle light made the Barnacle's Head look like any other dockside pub. As Pirate with a Scarf walked into the crowded one room building he saw that a large sea of pirates had concentrated in the middle of the room, and they were cheering something on. Intrigued the Pirate with a Scarf made his way towards the bar – which was surprisingly empty and casually leaned against the wood. The elderly bar keeper ignored him as he went to ring the bell situated for signalling last orders.

"Last orders up!" there was a surrounding groans from the rest of the pirates. "Hey I need sleep too!" the bar keeper replied as stragglers came forwards for their last pint.

"Where's the Pirate Captain?" he asked the bar keeper as the man dealt with the flood of last orders. The elderly barman's eyes flicked over to the large cheering crowd in the middle of the room. Following his eyes the Pirate with a Scarf saw the rest of his crew (most of them with tankards), cheering something on, with his keen eyes he saw Polly perched on the Pirate with Gout's shoulder. Groaning silently as he realised what was happening - Albino Pirate hadn't been wrong when he was talking about a drinking contest - shouldering his way through the crowd he met up with his misfit of a crew. Only to sigh when he saw the sight in front of him. The Pirate Captain was in a battle with Peg Leg Hastings – although it wasn't a battle of wits – it was much more a battle of who could hold their alcohol longest.

"The last tankered!" the crowd let out a cheer as the feminine voice sounded over the bar. "Number thirty-one, both are drawn at thirty!"

"Go on Captain!" the Pirate who had a Hook where his Hand should Be hollered waving his hook in the air.

"Don't encourage him!" Pirate with a Scarf scolded, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Drink, drink, drink!" the rest of the pirates that surrounded the two Captains started to chant, in a on going riff.

"Righ' Peg, thin' yer, can beat meh?" the Pirate Captain challenged, his words slightly slurring as he received his final tankard for the evening.

"HAH! You'll see you landlubber!" even though Peg Leg Hasting's was definitely bigger then the Captain in proportion, even he was struggling with the amount that they were consuming.

"Here are the last two tankards!" the announcer called, and to his surprise he saw Cutlass Liz refereeing the match between the two alcoholics. A supportive roar went up among the other pirates. Sighing the Pirate with a Scarf rolled his eyes at the display of over masculinity at the two sea goers who were putting on the show. The two tankards of ale were placed in front of each pirate, and a hush surrounded the room. "Avast yourselves boys!" Cutlass Liz commanded, and the two pirates zoned in on the metal jugs. "Three, two, one!" the rest of the crowed cheered as each pirate grabbed their consecutive mug and started to chug. "The first one to finish wins!"

"Come on Pirate Captain!" Pirate with Gout cheered on his leader, and Pirate with a Scarf gave him a pointed look. The crutch laden pirate grinned and shrugged a shoulder. Scarf couldn't help but watch the two (slightly enthralled) about how they could just drink so _much_ in one sitting, but he couldn't help but cheer as the Pirate Captain slammed down his own tankard first and stood (slightly uncertainly) to his feet, arms high in the air in celebration as the crowd around them cheered his victory. Peg Leg finished quickly afterwards and shook his head grinning, standing up to give the Pirate Captain a firm handshake.

"The best drunkard won heh? C'pain?"

Laughing the auburn haired man slung his arm around his fellow pirate. "Well takesh one to knows one _heh_ Captain?" a smirk split it his lips and Peg Leg Hastings pushed him away giving him a drunken grin.

"All right boys," Cutlass Liz placed a light hand on both their shoulders, before gripping the Pirate Captain's wrist and thrusting it into the air. "The Pirate Captain wins! Thirty-one to thirty!"

Even though he rolled his eyes at the antics he couldn't help but clap his Captain long with the rest of his crew. After a few minutes things started to die down in the pub as the pirates realised that their entertainment for the evening was gone and the sea of drunken pirates gradually began to disperse.

"All right lads, I think that's enough entertainment for one evening," Pirate with a Scarf addressed the remainder of the crew. "If we're going to get that early tide without sore heads tomorrow we'd better get back to the ship,"

"Eye-eye C'ptai'" Pirate with Grout gave his quartermaster a mock salute and grabbed his crutch, ushering the rest out of the pub, sending the lieutenant a pointed look to grab their Captain. Rolling his eyes the Pirate with a Scarf made his way over to the drunken Pirate Captain, who was in a conversation with a smirking Peg Leg Hastings.

"Captain," the elder man's eyes focused on him for a second and then a toothy grin split his face. "Number Two!" he laughed, pulling the younger man closer and displaying him proudly in front of Hastings. "This -" he paused. "This man here, is the _greatest_ quartermaster that you'll ever see on the high _seas_," the Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but feel his ears go slightly pink at the over exuberant praises from his beloved Pirate Captain. "None better – right Number Two?" still grinning he pushed the younger man's shoulder good-naturedly (but he almost knocked the Pirate with a Scarf over – being a few inches taller then the younger pirate, and a stronger build – he might not have been the best pirate but he definitely wasn't _weak_).

"C'mon Captain we'd better get going, the lads have already made their way to the ship,"

Giving a over the top sigh the Pirate Captain nudged him. "Fine, I get your point Number Two,"

"Well a ship can't run without it's C'ptain," Hastings grinned. "Go on, off with ya,"

"Not catchin' the tide t'morrow the'?" the Pirate Captain replied intrigued.

"I've got other things to catch up on," he winked and titled his head in Cutlass' Liz's direction. "If you get my drift,"

"No, I don't think I do,"

"Oh he will," the Pirate with a Scarf grinned at the African man, who smirked knowingly back.

"Come'n Two, though' we wh'r goin'," the Pirate Captain tugged on the younger pirates arm. "Where's Polly?"

Giving the Captain a gentle shove towards the door the Pirate with a Scarf replied, "Grouts got her- she's safe," the auburn haired man saluted Peg Leg who grinned and gave him a mock salute back. The two made it out of the door and started the slow inebriated walk back to the boat. The night air was surprisingly warm for this time of year and the cool inward sea breeze stung their faces and blew their hair out from inside their hats.

"Y'know Number Two," he glanced at his Captain, smiling slightly as he hoisted the elder man's arm around his shoulder to prevent him from stumbling on the cobbled dock. "I really did mean what I said in the pub," the quartermaster couldn't help the blush that ran up his face and warmed his cold cheeks. He smiled at the Pirate Captain who grinned back. They made it to their ship and the Pirate with a Scarf was grateful that they'd left the Jacobs ladder out on the dock. "One of these days we're gonna be walkin' down this dock an' I'ma goin' to be sayin' somethin' stupid like I _love_ you Two,"

The Pirate with a Scarf froze and his voice stuck in his throat, he _knew_ that his Captain was drunk, but he didn't realise that he was _this_ drunk. "No you're not Captain," he replied, trying to stop his voice from sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Totes goin' to be," the Pirate Captain nearly stumbled up the Jacobs ladder, but the Pirate with a Scarf had a firm grip on him, the two made their way into the Pirates Captain's Cabin, and the Pirate with a Scarf eased the elder man gently so he was perched on his desk, and quickly set up his hammock. "Er Number Two," there was a muffled voice from behind him. "Little help?" the Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but grin and shake his head when he saw the Pirate Captain struggling with his clothes. His over-garments where already shed but his fingers where struggling with the buttons of his shirt. Moving so he was in front of him the younger pirate easily undid the shirt, not being able to help but blush at the sight of his Captain's chest. "Like what you see eh?" the Captain grinned down at him and the younger pirate scowled playfully.

"Seen better," he grinned up at the elder man, suddenly his eyes met his Captain's and there was a spark of electricity in the room.

"You've got beautiful eyes Two," the Pirate Captain suddenly complemented. "Look like the sea," he paused. "I look into those and always see the sea – and then I'm home," the Pirate with a Scarf looked at him shocked, and broke eye contact, trying to look anywhere but into his Captain's oak brown eyes. "You think we'll get gold next time?" the moment was broken and the Captain slipped out of his shirt. "I think I've got the trousers Number Two," he gave him a lopsided grin.

"Ah- er, okay," the younger man fumbled with his words, stumbling backwards.

"Two are you all right?"

The Pirate with a Scarf nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, you'll be okay now, won't you?"

Rolling his eyes the Pirate Captain smiled. "I can do stuff myself y'know Number Two,"

"Yes Captain,"

"Now off with you," he shooed his quartermaster out of the door, "Unless you want to see the rest of me-" he paused. "Actually don't answer that,"

Smiling to himself the Pirate with a Scarf left the room, shaking his head as he went, shutting the door behind him he slumped tiredly against it, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh. He cared for the man dearly, but sometimes, just _sometimes_, he did or said things that really made him think. The light suddenly disappeared from the cabin and the Pirate with a Scarf turned, gently opening the door slightly he saw the Pirate Captain was sleeping peacefully, already out like a light Polly cuddled into his chest (Gout must of dropped her off on the way down to the sleeping quarters in the hull). He shut the door softly, making sure the lock clicked shut, and made his way down to his own cabin in the hull of the ship.

"Hey Scarf?" it was Albino Pirates quiet voice, came from the large gun deck where the rest of the crew slept.

"Yes Albino Pirate?" the quartermaster replied, struggling to hold back a yawn.

"Is the Pirate Captain okay?"

The Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes he's going to be fine – as you said, he's just a little off his head," he paused. "Is that a lantern Albino Pirate?"

There was a shuffling of pages being ruffled and the younger pirate tried to hide what he was reading. "No," came the whisper. "Please don't tell the Pirate Captain Scarf! They were just comics that I bought with the last of my doubloons,"

"You know the code Albino-"

"I forgot?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes the quartermaster quickly and quietly stepped over the cannon lying on the floor and blew out the flame, before ruffling the youngsters bleach blond hair. "I won't tell him this time, but next time you might get to meet the Captains Daughter," the younger pirate paled (even if it was possible), and tensed, but grinned as he saw the elder pirate smirking playfully in the half light of the hull.

"Thanks Pirate With a Scarf," the Albino Pirate yawned and snuggled down into his hammock, his eyes sliding shut. Making sure the rest of the crew were asleep he made his way into his own cabin. Quickly hanging up his own hammock he kicked off his boots and slumped into the cloth, yawning as he pulled off his coat – too tired to even take off his shirt and breaches.

_Maybe there was hope yet_, he thought as he drifted into the deep recesses of sleep. _Just maybe._

* * *

__Hopefully y'all like it! I've already got four chapters written up and am working on the fifth. The remainders definitely going to be T rated, but I might have to up it to M.

Please review if you feel fit cause I'm still not sure if I've got the characters down.

Thanks,

LostLyra


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second chapter, the brilliant Deltamimi ( )did some art for chapter 1 which I forgot to mention :/.

Here's the link; gallery/#/d51z470

Anyway here's the second chapter, since the DVD is released today I thought that I would upload it on fanfiction as a bit of a release special! :D

Please enjoy,

LostLyra

* * *

Morning sunlight assaulted the Pirate Captains closed eyes as he was woken unhappily from the deep alcohol educed sleep from the night of drinking before. Groaning he sat up – and immediately regretted his decision – as the world around him span like a coin on its edge before he collapsed back down onto to his slightly rocking hammock. The Captain swallowed and threw his arm over his deep brown eyes to block out the offending sunlight. His hangover was one that was attacking with a avenged fury of too much liquor, and the resulting headache was so bad the Pirate Captain felt like it was made of lead. Letting out a frustrated groan he fell back into his hammock, which creaked just as dangerously as it always did under his weight.

At least he only had a mind-splitting thought-stopping headache, (which was something of a bonus), and he was glad he wasn't feeling as sick as a fish. His parrot (well dodo) squawked a good morning call and hopped onto her masters chest, nuzzling her beak against his beard for some wanted attention. The Captain could never ignore his beloved bird and stroked her feathered head tenderly with his forefinger.

"D'you know how bladdered I got last nigh' Pol?" he asked curiously, his voice sounding like a bullet to the brain.

Polly ignored his question and continued to croon under his administered affections. Sighing he glanced out the window, his headache now reduced to a not-so-gentle thud between the ears. With the bird still attached to his chest the Pirate Captain swung his legs over the edge of his hammock, and watched the wooden floor of his ship sway dangerously around him. Rubbing his oak brown eyes he glanced over to where his uniform was folded neatly across his bedside chair, and his beloved faded red pirate's coat draped carefully over the back, hat perched on the top of the pile. He paused, not remembering when he'd taken off his clothing last night, glancing down he saw that he was in his undergarments and nightwear. Frowning he lent over to his desk where he saw his _Best Pirate Captain_ mug full to the brim with fresh steaming tea, and an apple leaning against the chipped porcelain.

_You put on quite a show last night_, the note read,_ Thirty-one tankards and still standing, (well almost), we're preparing the ship for departure at the height of the tide today. Promise I'll waken you straight after sun-up. _The note was written in Number Two's neat slanting script, smiling the Captain took a large gulp of his cooling tea, and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Number Two let out a groan as he hefted a barrel of ale onto his shoulders. Pirates had long ago figured that water didn't last well at sea, although a few barrels were always kept sealed below decks, ale was the main drink to quench a salty sea dogs thirst. Stepping carefully around the pile of _something_ left on the cobbles from the night before he made his way back to his ship and the rest of his awaiting crew. The sun was just starting to make itself known to the day as the first tendrils of light crept over the calm morning ocean and caressed the port of Blood Island, casting the water in a pale pink glow, ships were already making a beeline for the sea, desperate to catch the tide when it was going out (not in). He watched as Albino and Curvaceous raced the barrels between them up to the ships Jacob ladder and onto the deck. Shaking his head in amusement he carried on his slow and steady gait taking in the surroundings as the Blood Island awoke from its slumber. Shouts from different vendors could be heard haggling prices with customers and there was always the steady beat of a wooden peg leg against the firm stone pavement. Gulls screeched angrily up above and the ships riggings jangled as they were teased by the flitting morning breeze.

"Pirate with a Scarf!" a female voice was almost lost through the crowded dock. He turned in surprise to she Cutlass Liz running towards him, a knowing grin on her face. "How's the Captain?"

Laughing in response to the question he shook his head, "Oh he's definitely seen better days," he paused. "You're not catching the outward tide?"

Liz shook her head, her hair falling across her face in a dark halo (Number Two could definitely see why the other Pirates of the population of Blood Island found her attractive), she grinned eyeing the barrel across his shoulders. "You really think that he needs _more_?"

Shaking his head he chuckled as they continued to walk towards the ship. "No, it's for the rest of the crew, unless he downs it first,"

"I wasn't surprised if they were going to drink several barrels between them last night," her Caribbean accent was streaked with humour at the situation. They continued in a companionable silence as they made their way up to the Jacob's ladder where the rest of the crew was already setting the ship ready for departure.

"Getting the Captain up from a hangover as bad as this one is always a chore," he explained. "He bit me last time,"

Liz snorted. "You're not serious are you?" They'd reached the boat, it's wooden hull creaking as always as it stayed tied to the dockside.

The Pirate with a Scarf was about to open his mouth but his reply was thwarted by a another answer. "But you _liked_ it didn't you Number Two?"

The darker skinned woman's eyebrows raised as the other Pirates face flushed a good ruby red. They both craned their necks upwards to see the Pirate Captain himself, beard, bird and all grinning devilishly down at them as they stood on the dock. Using one the many ropes attached to the ship he slid down onto the dockside and gave a swooping bow to the female member of the pair, who placed a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side, unable to keep the grin from falling off his face due to his antics. "I think I recovered quite well from hangovers, don't you?"

"Ey, but you're not up before the rest of your crew, which a good Captain should always be," he other Pirate scowled playfully at her, his brown eyes shining with mischief. "Pray tell Captain what is the cure for a hangover? Because by the look on your face you're diein' to tell me,"

"A cuppa and a apple," he shrugged, taking Polly off his shoulder and hooking her under his arm, giving a automatic affectionate stroke under her beak.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "Seems a little-"

"Hey Captain!" there was a shout from Albino Pirate, "Do you want your tea or shall I just leave it on the deck of the ship?" the blond lad was holding his favourite mug for the world to see, with its _Best Pirate Captain_ inscription painted proudly on the side in red. Groaning due to the younger man's tactlessness and genuine talent make any situation embarrassing or awkward the Pirate Captain held his head in his spare hand. Cutlass Liz let out a bark of laughter and wasn't afraid to laugh in her pier's face. "I'll leave it on the deck Captain, better come up quick cause it's getting cold," Cutlass Liz was now leaning against the ships hull, trying (unsuccessfully) to cover up her laughter at the other man's expense.

If Pirate with a Scarf was able to give himself a well deserved facepalm he would have done, but instead he rolled his ocean blue eyes, before making his way up to the deck of the ship. The Pirate who looked like Sunsets and Kittens (arguably the biggest and well built man on the whole boat), easily took the barrel off the weakening Pirate with a Scarf. "Is it the last one?" he asked as he slung it under his arm.

"Yes, the Captains trying to woo Liz again,"

"Oi I heard that!" the Captain's voice trailed up onto the ship, and the two sent each other knowing looks.

Sunsets grinned. "I'll dump this one below decks and then we'd better get amoving otherwise we'll miss the tide."

"I know, I'll just-"

"Well, well, well," another voice drifted up from the docks onto the boat, unlike Cutlass Liz's (who was just poking fun at the other Pirate) the voice had a scathing and patronising tone – obviously directed towards their Captain.

"You'd better get down there mate," the Pirate who looked like Sunsets and Kittens advised. "With Black Bellamy on the dock it's gonna get nasty,"

Muttering his thanks the Pirate with a Scarf headed quickly down the Jacobs ladder, and onto the dock, only to see Black Bellamy with the rest of his crew behind him – and he seemed ready to pick a fight. He placed a hand on his Captain's shoulder, "Come on Pirate Captain, we'd better get going,"

"Goin' looting?" his smooth accent mocked, his eyes locking with the Pirate with a Scarf's who glowered back in reply.

Number Two could see that the Pirate Captain was in two minds about answering, Liz had sobered up and had joined the Captains side. Squeezing his shoulder the Pirate with a Scarf tried to direct the Captain towards the gangway and onto the ship, but his shoulders were hard and his back was taught like a set bowstring.

"We are – aren't we Number Two?"

"We're Pirates," he set a withering glower over in Bellamy's direction. "Being a pirate Black, I thought you'd know that,"

There was a snort from the surrounding pirates at Black Bellamy's expense. "Isn't just like you, getting your _powder monkey_ to answer for you," the insult stung into the Pirate with a Scarf's pride, because he knew (as well as anybody) being the quartermaster to the most wanted Pirate of the seas was the highest honour. If it was even possible he felt his Captain tense even more underneath the firm grip that he had on his shoulder. The black bearded pirate smirk grew even more, his white teeth glowing in the dawn light. "And we all know what _some _Captains do to their powder monkeys," the innuendo struck hard, and Number Two lost his grip on his Captains shoulder, surprised that Bellamy even considered using that as a insult.

But loosing his grip on his captains shoulder was one of the worst things that he could have done.

* * *

The Pirate Captain didn't even resister the insult to himself, the insult that got him most was calling his quartermaster (he preferred the term First Mate), a powder monkey. Nobody insulted his crew (only he did, and that was only when he was in a foul mood – on the worst of days), the Pirate Captain tore himself out of Number Two's grip and thrust a surprised Polly into (a even more surprised) Cutlass Liz's grip and launched himself at Black Bellamy, whipping his sword from his sheath that hung around his hips he let out a battle cry and threw Bellamy onto the nearby wall of Tailored Hooks. Jamming the sword up to his neck the furious red bearded pirate nearly growled.

"Want to say that again?" the Pirate Captain snarled, voice low and deadly. Black Bellamy actually had the gall to look scared, and his coal black eyes widened in fear, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat he swallowed.

"What?" he grinned nastily. "About that _boy_ you keep as your first mate?"

That was the wrong thing to say as the Pirate Captain shoved him further up the wall, gripping the collar of his shirt with one large calloused hand hand pressing the sharp edge of his sword into the man's throat – not enough for it to bleed, but enough for it it make a impression. "He's my quartermaster, and my boatswain have a problem with that?"

"You've not got enough crew so that _lad_ has to fill in two positions?" for some reason the anger that was controlling the Captain was building and he struggled from running the other Pirate through, but if he did that would be high treason and he'd once again be banished from Blood Island, never to be able to regain his Pirate Honour.

"Shut it or I'll run you through," he growled lowly, like a furious Bengal tiger ready to kill. Suddenly he felt a recognisable hand on his shoulder, gently trying to calm the man down and pull him away from his attack on his fellow pirate.

"As much as I would like to allow you to continue to protect my honour we've got a tide to catch, and the winds are starting to change, if we don't out now we'll be stuck here for at least another day," the voice paused, "And that means another day with Bellamy,"

The threat was enough to pull the Pirate Captain out of his angered state, and he relaxed his grip on the black bearded pirate, letting him drop to the floor. "You've got a good point Number Two, we'd better get going," he started to walk up the gangway, collecting Polly from the stunned, slack-jawed Cutlass Liz's grasp, uttering a quick word of thanks, he helped his quartermaster pull in the Jacobs ladder. Bellamy was already standing on his feet, growling and pulling his hat from the floor, after dusting it off he placed it back on his head.

"I bet you're too chicken to even think about going where I've been!" the Pirate Captain ignored the attempts from the Pirate with a Scarf to ignore the other pirates, as he lent over the ridge of his deck.

"What in the stomach of a wale?" his retort was met with rounds of laughter from the other pirates that had watched the whole unusual stream of events take place.

"British waters!" the furious and blighted pirate roared in reply, his cheeks reddening slightly with embarrassment.

"No because we don't have a death wish, I've already had enough of Queen Victoria for one life time! And that includes her sunk flagship," the Pirate Captain bellowed back, slashing through his rival's pride like a knife through butter. The auburn haired captain didn't notice his quartermaster standing behind him with his head in his hands muttering something to himself about being pathetically bitchy this morning.

"Sunsets take up the anchor!" he barely heard Number Two's voice commanding the rest of his crew.

"Ey Pirate with a Scarf!" the large burly pirate replied, as he and Gout began to heave the heavy anchor out the water. The rest of the crew started (in a quick practised formation) to untie the sails and prepare the ship to leave port.

"I'd love to stop and chat," the Pirate Captain called to his furious pirate foe, "But I've got a looting to do!" he easily bounded onto the plank (the one that had caused all the trouble with Darwin and Polly in the first place), and flung himself onto the poop deck, where the wheel was situated, taking it from a grinning Pirate with the Accordion. Who ran back and started to climb the rigging to help the other member of the crew to unfurl the sales. He grinned at Pirate with a Scarf as he took the stairs up to the poop deck two at a time to join his side, Polly squawked with recognition and hopped onto his shoulder. He let his brown eyes meet the younger man's blue and was momentarily caught off guard. There was something written in those deep pools of blue that he couldn't quite read, and it shook him for a moment.

"Are we going C'ptain?" he grinned, knocking him off his guard.

He smirked back to his second in command, and whipped his sword out of it's sheath with a gallant cry, and a grin splitting his features. "Come on Freetbooters!" be bellowed at the top of his lungs. Loving the way that the breeze was flowing through his hair as it started to pick up as they made their way out of the Blood Island docks. "Let go a plunderin'!"

* * *

So far they had been unlucky in their search for booty. There was little breeze, and the breeze there was mocked the sails as it tugged on them uselessly. The crew were sprawled out on the deck, bored beyond belief, Albino was playing tiddlywinks against Pirate with Gout (in quite a short time they had discovered that playing marbles on a rocking sea boat was useless), Curvaceous was seated reading a book that read _Pirates; a Art of War_, but with closer inspection a second cover could be seen. Pirate with a Scarf shook his head in amusement, and watched as the Pirate with a Accordion as he took a nap, resting against the edge of the ship, the instrument made a _whoomp_ sound as it hit the deck, the action only getting a snore from the elder pirate. Even he had to admit, with all the patients that he had acquired over the years dealing with this crew _he_ was getting bored. He couldn't help but grin as the Pirate who looked like Sunsets and Kittens took a chaulk on the deck, loud snores coming out of the heavymans mouth. Suddenly something caught his eye's (and it wasn't the Pirate Captain slumped in a heavy slumber on one of the steps), scrambling up from his position he lurched for the telescope that was kept attached to the poop deck (for if such a occasion like this should arise). Unloading it flicked it open, and took a peak, a grin split his face, through the telescope he'd spotted a ship, it was a Ganges ship, with only two decks of guns – and was slightly larger than their own ship – and a typical war ship, but there were unrecognisable markings, and nothing showed that it was still in service.

At least it was something to do.

"Gange's style ship off the portside! Around one and half nautical miles as the crow flies!" Pirate with a Scarf called to the rest of the pirates down below the crew immediately snapped to attention, including the Pirate Captain who bounded up the stairs to stand next to his quartermaster at the top of the poop deck.

"Great job Number Two!" he pulled the spyglass from his First Mates grip and studied the ship. "You're right as normal! Full speed ahead!" he roared, and Pirate with a Scarf grinned, loving the way that the crew became animated as soon as there was something that they were able to loot. "Loosen the sails!" the crew immediately set into action and Pirate with a Scarf grabbed the wheel and flung it to the left. "This might be it Number Two," the Captain whispered underneath his breath, "What'you think of the haul?"

"Not sure Captain," as the pair zoned onto the ship in front of them. "Have they seen us yet?"

Albino had scrambled up the mast and into his crows nest, picking up his own spyglass and focusing onto the ship, "Dunno Pirate with a Scarf, but we sure are gaining on them,"

"All right men, prepare to board! Sunsets take the wheel! Two you're with me,"

"Ey, ey Captain," he tipped his hat in the other man's direction and the Captain grinned. The Pirate who looked like Sunsets and Kittens jumped up the stairs and took the wheel out of Scarfs hands, he grinned at him (looking completely and utterly manic along with the scar that adorned his nose).

"Better go keep a eye on him,"

"You read my mind."

"Avast!" the Pirate Captain cried as he swung his way down onto the main deck, "Hold her steady!" the small crew strained against the rigging that held the sails in place, the wind had picked up and the ship's sails were forcing the old boat forwards.

"Captain!" the Pirate Captain heard his quartermaster shout over the sudden rising wind. "We've got a storm approaching! Twenty nautical miles starboard,"

"Neptune's beard," the Captain cursed, "He's got it in for us today," any pirate knew that when two ships where locked in a intense battle a storm could be deadly. If the winds reached high enough the ships would go out of control and the masts and riggings from both ships could become ensnared, making it almost impossible for either ship to escape. "What do you think Number Two?"

"The choice is yours Captain! I don't think they've-" suddenly there was a screech of something that flew through the air, propelled by raw gunpowder.

"TWO!" he yelled out, obvious panic lacing his voice as he watched the metal sphere force itself through the wood and to where his second in command was standing. The crew watched with bated breath as the quartermaster threw himself down the stairs and out of the cannonballs path. The Captain winced as he tumbled down and the splinters of wood cascaded out from the captains cabin. He ran over to Number Two, who was sprawled out and disorientated, gripping the man's arm he hauled him upright. "Two are you okay?"

Number Two sent him a shaky grin, there was a gash that split the skin on his forehead but other than that he looked in one piece. "Thanks for that Captain,"

"No-"

"Captain off the port side, their turning on us!" Albino cut the conversation between the two pirates short as the watched the warship turn towards them, smoke exploding out of the guns as the cannonballs where expelled from their hideout.

"I don't think they were with us to begin with!" the Captain shot back. "Sunsets hard starboard, lets tear these landlubbers to pieces!" there was a affirmed yell from the pirate at the wheel and the world seemed to spin on its axis as the ship was hauled to the right, to draw alongside the other ship . "Hold her steady!"

"Eye eye! Captain!" the Pirate Who Looked Like Sunsets and Kittens roared in reply. Another cannonball shot past him, narrowly missing Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, who let out a surprised yell and dived to the side. As they drew up alongside the other ship the Captain saw the crew desperately trying to sink his own ship, he let out a manic grin – that wasn't about to happen. "Raise the flag!" he yelled, watching as Albino hauled up their skull and ham bones in a proud display. Picking up his trusted rope he started to loop it around in a circle, before gaining enough momentum to hurl the hooked end onto the ship (he may not have any luck with pirating but he was a _damn_ good throw). He grinned as he felt it hook onto the other ships mast, and pulled it secure. "Two, Gout, Strange and Albino, you're with me. Sunsets, Hook, Accordion and Mr. Bobo, you man the ship," there were confirming yells as he leapt over the water and onto the deck of the other ship. He whipped out his sword from its sheath and bellowed, "I'm the Pirate Captain and I'm here for your gold!"

Suddenly the sounds of gunfire and cannonballs being released from their barrels slowed, and the world around him stopped as the realisation hit him head on. He was standing in the middle of a Victorian warship.

And how did he know that?

It was due to the fact that (at present) there were around forty royal naval soldiers pointing their loaded rifles (polished off with a very sharp looking bayonet at the end) in his direction.

"Bollocks!" the Pirate with a Scarf cursed. "I thought that ship was lost at sea ten years ago!"

"What are we gonna do Scarf?" Gout yelled over the continuous sounds of cannonball fire.

"Board, we can't back out now!" He grabbed a rope and the rest did the same, swinging them over to the other side.

"There ain't going to be any gold on _that_ ship!" Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate latched her rope onto the ships rigging.

"I _know_," Pirate with a Scarf replied in frustration. "But there'll be naval maps on board, ships records, that type of thing is invaluable," he pulled his rope taught and prepared to swing across to help his Captain.

"But I thought gold was invaluable," Albino questioned confused, as he tugged on his own hook to make sure it was sturdy.

"They both are Albino," a idea suddenly struck him. "Albino get to the main mast and cut as many sails as possible, they'll be stuck then. Set them alight if you have to."

"On it!" he let out a battle cry and threw himself onto the ship, surprising some of the other crew mates as he went straight for the main mast.

Gritting his teeth Pirate with a Scarf knew that he was about to meet his dark past head on, on the ship that had destroyed his life as he knew it. "Bring it on HMS Minden," he growled. "Bring it on!" and with a roar (that surprised even Gout and Strange) he leapt into the part of his past that he had wanted to keep well buried.

* * *

Here's the second chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing it and I'm hoping to purchase the DVD when me and my mum are in town on Monday.

Have a nice final part of the weekend, and uni students - enjoy what's left of your summer - school students, hopefully you've had a good first few days back at school!

Anyway, thanks again for reading.

Ciao,

LostLyra


	3. Chapter 3

Sory for the wait, I've just been so busy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This was not his day, Commander Edward Wallis growled, they'd had two battles in the space of three months, and the crew and ship where exhausted, but they had finally been ordered to return home by her Majesty Queen Victoria. But now they were being boarded, by what sounded like Pirates. He had no idea how many, normally a small Pirate ship would hold around seventy-five pirates, but sources claimed that large galleons could wager up to around hundred and fifty. They were only a small ship, with withering supplies and they were running out of time to get back to England fast.

"Commander!" there was a yell from his first mate, "We've been attacked by pirates!"

"I can hear that Collison!" the furious Commander bellowed, grabbing his sword and his small lightweight barrel pistol, attaching them to his belt. "Just give me numbers,"

"We've got five on board, not sure how many are on the ship itself, but it looks like a small galleon to me,"

"Only five? We can take them,"

"But it's the Pirate Captain himself!" Commander Wallis stiffened, he'd heard about the Pirate Captain, the man who'd managed to trick himself onto her Majesty's flag ship, rescue some bird, and then sink it in a fashion so dramatic the whole thing had apparently broken in half and nearly taken every single Royal with it. "HIM? ON this ship, today of all days!" the Commander let out a frustrated yell and threw open the Captain's Cabin's door to see a dismal display of combat. He leapt up to the main quarter deck, only to see five pirates battling with his heavily armed and well trained soldiers. There was a yell over the rising winds, that seemed to be coming from the Pirate Captain himself. Commander Wallis had heard many rumours about who the Pirate Captain actually was, but standing at the bow of his ship (somewhat haphazardly) fighting off five of his crew was a tall, strong chested man, with a large auburn beard and a dark lined pirates hat sitting on his head – and wait - was that a _dodo_ on his shoulder?

"Number Two!" he heard the yell from the Pirate, much less gruffer than he'd actually imagined. "What exactly are we here for?" (apparently he wasn't that good at pirating – so why did he have such a bounty on his head?).

"I'll get it Captain!" there was another voice, and the Commander hurried down the steps that lined the poop deck to throw himself into the battle. Startled he saw a younger pirate run past him, decked out in a royal blue pirate's jacket and a smaller blue pirate hat. Feeling courageous Commander Wallis threw himself in the way of the other pirate (who'd the Captain had called Number Two) to take him on, and protect his cargo (and his honour).

"Just try," the English man threatened through gritted teeth at the other man, he pulled out his sword and thrust it in the younger man's direction.

"Pirate with a Scarf!" there was another voice (one that sounded Surprisingly feminine).

"I can handle this Surprisingly, go check the hull with Grout," after shouting the commands to his fellow pirate the man turned back towards Wallis, and the commander swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous indeed.

"You shall not pass," he growled out, holding his ground, and his sword pointed directly towards the other pirates chest. To his surprise the slimmer pirate actually stepped back, his hands going up in surrender.

"I really don't want to fight you Wallis," the pirates voice was as smooth as it was British. Wait, did he just say _Wallis_? The commander nearly dropped his sword in surprise. "I won't have any reason not to run you through," he glanced up into the ocean blue eyes that the pirate bore and wondered if he was at all recognisable. Suddenly there was a scream of a cannonball as it shot through the air and barrelled into the side of the ship, there was a dramatic sound of creaking wood as the ships hull splintered into tiny little pieces. Commander Wallis threw himself to the side to avoid the hailstorm of sudden splinters. The blue clad pirate took this moment to escape and easily leapt over the other man, making his way up to the stern of the ship, easily dodging soldiers and cannon fire. Momentarily stunned by the turn of events Commander Wallis blinked quickly to clear his head as he watched the blurred figure of the pirate enter his privet quarters – seemingly unnoticed. Where had he seen those eyes before?

He paused for thought.

And then it came to him. He'd seen those eyes (they had been much younger then), filled with fear and hatred for the person standing in front of them. If he'd remembered rightly the younger man; no he wasn't even a _man_ let alone a _young_ one, had been covered from head to toe in dust, grime, gunpowder and blood - the reminders of war.

It had been his cousin. A sudden sick feeling rose from the pit of his stomach and tried to make it through his throat. His cousin had turned against Queen and Country, and sort the ways of a pirate as his escape mechanism from his past.

* * *

Swearing repeatedly the Pirate with a Scarf threw open the door to the captains cabin, and slammed it shut behind him. He took a moment to regain his breath as he took off his hat and wiped his clammy forehead. He grimaced as he felt the half congealed blood from his earlier wound stick to his hand. Scrubbing his hand on his trousers his eyes flicked around the room, hoping to find what he was looking for. His eyes zoned in on the large desk in the middle of the room and he grinned, running around the other side he used his sword to easily break the locks. Wincing at the sound of the oak splintering beneath the steel he hauled the broken desk draw outwards. Grinning to himself he started pulling papers out of the draws, many were useless, but one caught his eyes. Pirate with a Scarf grabbed it and pulled it out, smirking in triumph he held the map up. When unrolled it was a map displaying where each and every dock and area of land was under Queen Victoria's control. Folding the map carefully he placed the waning parchment on the desk, before forcing the other draws open. It was much the same, and he ended getting only three maps. Frowning in disappointment he ran his hand over the wood of the last draw. Suddenly his fingers nudged against something in the wood, grabbing hold he gave it a firm tug.

To his great surprise the bottom of the draw lifted clean away, scattering pieces of paper unceremoniously across the floor. Throwing the lid to one side the Pirate with a Scarf got down onto both knees to check what was inside. His fingers pushed away more letters and a few knick knacks before he found a letter. Pulling it out he glanced at it, and was about to chuck it on the floor before he read the address on the front of the yellowing paper. ****, _immediate postage required_. It wasn't much of a address, but something tugged at him to keep the letter, turning it he saw that it was sealed with the Wedgwood family crest, pressed into ruby red wax.

Gripping the paper so hard he almost tore the letter open. How long had this been in here? Weeks, months - years even? Biting his lip he shrugged away the thought and stuffed the letter into his pocket. His eyes locked onto to a book, set precariously balanced against the hard wooden shelf. Attack strategy, Blood Island. Pulling the other documents into his arms the pirate made his way over to the shelf. Lifting the book from its resting place he flicked through the yellowing pages, there were names of ships and Captains, and there were estimates of the number of crew on board. What was this? As far as any pirate knew the Blood Island was a well kept secret, and no English ship should know of it's whereabouts, deciding to pocket the book as well the quartermaster left the captains cabin and made his way discreetly down into the hull - knowing the rest of the crew could look after themselves.

Buried in deep in the watertight hull there were barrels and barrels full of spices and exports from the Indian continent. He spotted his two other crew mates hauling loads back up onto the deck. "You were right about the loot Pirate with a Scarf!" Pirate with Gout called as he Curvaceous started hauling the stolen cargo up to the deck where the fighting was going on. Grinning back he thrust the documents into the Pirate with Gout's hands, who glanced at them surprised.

"Updated English maps," the Pirate with a Scarf answered. "There's a book that says Blood Island Attack Strategy but I'm not sure why," he paused and they all instinctively ducked out of the way as a cannonball blasted its way through the wooden hull, sending splinters of wood in every direction.

"Better get them on board then," Gout grinned and winked in the other Pirates direction, "There's silks and stuff over there, but we might get more for the spices on the foreign market,"

Scarf nodded in agreement, "Grab some of the silk as well, I'll check the rest of the hull, there's probably some gems around here somewhere,"

"Guy's can't we talk about this later?" Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate pleaded. "This barrel's bloody heavy,"

"Right sorry Surprisingly," Gout replied, hefting the loot up the stairs to the quarterdeck, along with the maps that he safely tucked into his pocket. The Pirate with a Scarf ventured back into the hull, and started to pick through the barrels. Suddenly there were heavy footsteps, and muffled voices from near the entrance to the wooden hull. Freezing the Pirate with a Scarf bit his lip - knowing that the voices were not from his fellow crew members. Very quietly the young pirate slipped between the storage barrels and sucked in a breath.

"He's down here somewhere," a gruff tone growled. "Commander Collision said that he went below into the hull.

The Pirate with a Scarf tensed, and covered his mouth with his hand to smother the sound of his breathing.

"Yes, but where?" another voice sounded, somewhat lighter, but still rough and cold.

"Come on pirate, pirate, _pir_**ate**!" the first called out to him in a mocking voice. "Come get your gold!"

The Pirate with a Scarf tried not to growl in reply - he knew that hiding was cowardly, but he also knew that he was screwed if the two marines where the men he thought they were. Even above the rain of gunfire from the quarterdeck he could still hear their heavy footsteps drawing ever closer. He dropped down to his hands and knees, shuffling backwards as quick as he could. Suddenly another cannonball shot through the hull, destroying the crates that kept the cargo safe, and exploding them into millions of tiny pieces. The Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as several flew past his skin and cut into his face like tiny knifes. He was flown backwards by the blast and landed awkwardly against a chest, wincing as his back bent uncomfortably over it. The sound alerted the other two British soldiers, and they quickly made their way over to him. The pirate glanced up, desperately trying to blink away his cloudy vision and reorientate himself.

"Well, well, well, looky at what we have here," the first voice sounded muffled in his ears.

"Do you recognise him McCaw? I certainly do," Pirate with a Scarf froze, _just pretend you're dead _, he thought repeatedly, _pretend you're dead_.

"So do I - think he's dead Smith?"

The voice belonging to Smith chuckled. "Lets find out shall we?" Suddenly excruciating pain shot up his arm from his hand as a heavy boot crunched down. He couldn't help but let out a gasp, and his eyes flew open. "It is! It's Wedgwood!" the largest of the two (McCaw) hoisted the pirate up into a standing position, ignoring his grunts of pain.

"Stand up boy! Lemme take a look at ya," Pirate with a Scarf knew that he was screwed beyond belief now. "Not looking quite yourself are ya Wedgwood?" the rowan haired pirate stood stiff and tall, glowering at the other two sea men with his head held high. His right hand slipped down to the hilt of his sword – his left was still screaming in pain, and he realised that it was probably broken.

"McCaw," he tilted in the other man's direction. "Smith? I don't believe we've met before, and I don't know who _Wedgwood_ is,"

"Don't lie to us _boy_," the taller man hissed. "You know exactly who we are, and we know who the _hell_ **YOU** are," the Pirate with a Scarf had to stop himself from letting out a worried swallow as he felt the tip of the other man's sword flick at his pirate uniform. "And what in the seven sea's are you wearing gunner? Heh, Smith look at this get up," with one movement the man moved forwards to slash the belt that he was wearing across his chest in half. As quick as lightning the Pirate with a Scarf easily blocked the sailor with his own weapon. "Well, well Wedgwood, you've certainly gotten better from the appalling swordsmanship from all those years ago – how long has it been?"

"Ten," the Pirate with a Scarf snapped. "Ten – and those years have been the best of my life,"

"Really?" the other man sneered, "And I see you've got so _good_ with a sabre since then," the Pirate with a Scarf clenched his good had around his sword so hard that his knuckles turned a ghostly white.

Suddenly pain ricocheted through his chest as something collided into his ribs. He gasped in surprise and staggered back due to the blow. A large hand gripped the back of his scarf and hauled him upright again, forcing him to look into the coal black eyes of McCaw. The man roughly grabbed his chin and forced the Pirate with a Scarf's face close to his own. "You've got guts man," he spat, spittle running down his chin. "After you killed my brother in cold blood,"

"I didn't kill him," Pirate with a Scarf choked against Smith's hold. "Clark was my best friend – we were brothers!"

"How DARE you speak his name!" the solider roared furiously, backhanding the pirate hard across the face. The Pirate with a Scarf would have fallen hard to the floor if he hadn't been gripped upright by Smith.

"Wait!" Smith's British accent cut through the humid air like butter. "He's a pirate – won't he know the co-ordinates for Blood Island?"

"Good thinking Smith!" the sailor glanced over the pirates shoulder to his friend, before turning to the injured man. "Wedgwood, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he paused dramatically, and the Pirate with a Scarf clenched his teeth. "You know her majesty wants to destroy the pirate scum once and for all - and you can help just with that - just tell us the way, and I'm sure that she'll reward you, _richly_,"

"Never," the pirate spat. "I'll never talk!" as he expected another hand struck him, but this time it was at the back of his head. Shocked and dizzy the young pirate fell to the ground on all fours, dropping his sword as he did so. He reached out for the weapon but it was kicked away, sliding across the wooden floor and clinkering to a stop.

"I don't think that we'll be needing that," he brought his fist and smashed it into the Pirate with a Scarf's jaw, sending him skidding across the hull, ribs cracking he slumped painfully against a hard crate. Scarf tried to stand, his muscles singing with pain, every blood vessel and sinew calling out in a desperate choir. As he got shakily to his hands and knees, his battered body collapsed and he fell again onto his elbows, looking up through a haze of blood and sweat that was cascading down his face. Outside he could dimly hear the deafening sound of cannonballs dwarfed intermittently by the crack of thunder as mother nature raged her own war on the two vessels.

"Come on then sea rat," this time it was Smiths voice. "Give us your best shot," the pirate tried to force himself upright, but his body failed to listen to his brain and he fell again, only able to support himself with his uninjured hand. "Pathetic," he felt a heavy toe of a boot thump into his sides, sending him sprawling across the floor, coughing as his ribs cracked under the sudden pressure. "**Fight**!" There was more pain as a second foot crunched across his body and the Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but cry out.

Suddenly he saw something glitter - it was his sword - he reached for it, but McCaw's boot pressed on his good wrist, and he winced, biting his tongue to keep the cry of pain at bay. "Looky here, Wedgwood I can do this all day," he crouched down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, tilting his face to his. Time seemed to slow for the Pirate with a Scarf as he felt the man's sword press into his neck, nipping dangerously at the skin just below his Adam's apple. "Come on lad," the voice was soft and mocking. "Tell me – and we can end this," he sent a wicked grin his way eyes locking with Scarf. "Or more importantly _you_," the sword was tilted and the sharp blade pressed against his warm skin.

Oh. He was going to die, a odd panicked adrenalin shot through him, oh Neptune, please no! A numb sensation swept through his veins – as if his body was already shutting down in preparation – and his vision started to blur as tears he was trying to keep down started to seep from his eyes.

"Aww is the powder monkey crying?" the man teased.

"Not. Scared. Of. Death," he gasped out, the shattered ribs making it hard to talk. "Never. Going. To . See. My. Crew," he trailed off, leaving the fact that he was never going to be able to tell his beloved Pirate Captain about how he felt.

"Shame, we'll slaughter them as well,"

"NO!" he tried to shout, but it came out as a strangled gasp. He flinched as the blade was dragged back, ready for the final blow -

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM**!" there was a very recognisable roar came from the steps of the hull and grainy half suddenly light spilled from the open door and into the dark and dingy storage room. Pirate with a Scarf twisted in the other man's grip to see none other than the Pirate Captain himself standing silhouetted in the doorway, his expression thunderous and his normal oak brown eyes a deep and furious coal black. The injured pirate couldn't help but let a smile slip across his lips as the two stunned Brits glanced shocked towards the door to see the infamous Captain standing there in all his glory. "I said. Get. Away. From. HIM!" every word was punctuated with a heavy step, the stairs creaking ominously under his weight. His unsheathed sword was dulled by the dark room – but it didn't loose any of it's threat. To his great surprise the Pirate with a Scarf saw Smith scramble back, gripping his sword with determined air, before lurching to attack.

With one easy movement the Pirate Captain threw out his arm and the shorter blacked haired man was flung across the room, body cracking against the wooden wall and slumping into unconsciousness, his whole figure going deathly limp. The Captain's heavy boots seemed to smother every other noise as they thumped against the aged floor. "Do I have to repeat myself?" his voice was deathly low. "Let. Go. Of. **HIM**!"

"What like this?" McCaw forced the Pirate with a Scarf upright, and the pirate couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

"Stand down!" the Pirate Captain bellowed, voice pained and furious.

"Oh - I think I won't," McCaw edge him onwards.

"I think you will," the other man growled and flicked out a wicked looking pistol. "Now I'm more prone to running people through, but I don't mind shooting people in the head either,"

At this McCaw did have the gall to tense, and he snarled. "This man abandoned his queen and country, killed my brother! And you expect me to let him go?"

"Captain-" the Pirate with a Scarf choked out, feeling the blade press dangerously into his neck.

"You didn't heed my warning!" the other pirate bellowed.

Suddenly there was a gun shot, and a bullet barrelled past his cheek and buried itself into the soldier's shoulder. The man let out a anguished cry of pain and kicked the Pirate with the Scarf away. He flew forwards and was about to crunch painfully onto the floor, but the Pirate Captain caught him, hauling him gently up onto his feet, his face pulling itself into a shocked frown at the other pirate. "Number Two," he reached up and touched the younger man's face gently with his calloused hand, and the other man flinched away from the soft caring brush of his thumb.

"Captain," he croaked, voice sore and exhausted. He took a step forwards, nearly tripping over his own feet and falling again, but the Captain caught him easily, and pulled him close so he couldn't stumble a second time. The elder man took his shoulders gently and looped his arms around his shoulders and took his waist, easing him up the stairs. The Captain suddenly paused, and the younger man looked at him surprised.

"Wait here," the pirate commanded, letting his quartermaster lean against the wooden wall of the hull. In several quick strides he moved over to the back of the hull and picked something up. The Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but smile as he was handed back his sword.

"Thanks," he murmured, his voice still painfully rough. The Captain grinned, glancing around the destroyed remains of the hull and the two men who were slumped on the floor, one still bleeding profusely and the other still out unconscious. Together they made their way slowly up the stairs and back onto the upper deck, whenever the Pirate with a Scarf stumbled the Captain hauled him gently upright. The wind and the rain had picked up to threatening levels, and the gusts caused the ships to be drenched in sea water as the waves crashed over onto the decks.

"Captain!" it was Grout's voice bellowing over the wind. "We've got to get off this ship the-" he stopped momentarily as he saw the state that his quartermaster was in, and then continued. "If the rigging gets tangled we're in for it!"

"I agree Pirate with Grout, get everyone off the ship and away as quickly as possible!"

"Aye, eye Captain!" the man saluted and limped off, still fighting the other navel soldiers.

"_You_!" there was a yell and the two pirates turned surprised towards the sound of the male voice. "Dammit Wedgwood – I hoped to the high sea's it wasn't you!"

"Number Two what's he-" the Captain started.

"A pirate really – that's how you escape everything that happened? Mutiny to your own country?" Suddenly the world tilted, and the Pirate Captain lost his firm (but gentle) grip on his quartermaster as the ships started a deadly entangled dance. The Pirate with a Scarf stumbled and clutched onto the rail that lined the ship as sea water sprayed up into his face. "Captain!" he called out in panic as he saw the pirate slip away, scrambling on the wet deck.

"Now I have you!" the Commander thundered, and leapt forwards. The Pirate with a Scarf let out a surprised yell and swung low to avoid the sword that came sweeping downwards. Whipping his own sword from it's sheath he parried the blow, sparks flew as the two swords crashed together, biting at each other as friction won over. The Pirate with a Scarf's pain was momentarily forgotten as a second surge of adrenaline swept through him. The pirates arms shook with the strain of holding back the other sailor. "Why would you do this to our family?" he yelled furiously. Bringing the swords out of their lock and attacking again.

"I have no family!" the over-energised Pirate with a Scarf replied. Once again slipping on the wet wooden deck.

By now the ships had become so entangled it was starting to look impossible to tear them apart. They had both started to fall inwards in dangerous angles, sinking into the frothing sea. The wind was so strong it was starting to tear the sails, and the lightning was dancing around, casting the battle in intermittent bursts of bright electrical white light.

"Give it up Wed-"

"Don't say that name again!" the Pirate with a Scarf thrust his next blow forwards, continuously trying to outwit the opponent that was bettering him.

"Number Two!" the Captain's voice could be heard over the raging winds. "We've got to get off this ship – she can't take any more strain!"

"On it Captain!" the other man replied, arms struggling to hold back his attacker. "You go! I'll follow!"

"TWO!"

"Just go!" the quartermaster cried, glancing up to where the riggings of the two ships where horribly tangled, there was already several English soldiers trying to untangle the intertwined sails. The conversation between captain and quartermaster had momentarily distracted the commander and the Pirate with a Scarf took this opportunity to kick him away, not looking back as he skidded along the deck. With expert ease the lean pirate hastily climb the HMS Minden's rigging, reaching the top to see that the real danger was caused by the ropes being hopelessly entangled. Gripping the rope with his good hand the pirate balanced precariously, wincing as he gripped his faithful sword in his injured one and started to tear through the offending ropes.

He swung dangerously as the ships tilted even more due to the weight and gravity determined to bring them under. After what seemed like forever the pirate managed to free the last of the ropes, and watched through the rain as his own ship was flung outwards as it was released from the tight grip. Wincing as he saw Surprisingly flying and smacking against the deck. The whole world spun dangerously as he started to loose his grip on the ropes. Hastily he started to climb down the mast, swallowing the bile and blood that was rising up his throat. In the distance he heard a yell.

"Get that Pirate!" in the back of his mind he was presuming that they were talking about him. He paused, glancing over at his own ship, and wondering if he could make the jump.

"Pirate with a Scarf!" there was a yell over the wind and he turned to see the young Albino balancing on the edge of his crow's nest. "Grab the rope!"

Thinking it was the best idea that he'd had all day the exhausted pirate nodded, and waited for the blond boy to throw it over. Suddenly bullets raced past him and he looked down, seeing a furiously scowling (and still bleeding) McCaw. "I'll kill you Wedgwood!"

"Now Albino!" he commanded the pirate, nodding the boy threw the rope over to the other ship. The Pirate with a Scarf took the leap of faith. As he threw himself down to the rope he saw that McCaw was preparing to take another shot at him, he glanced up to see his dangling life line, and stretched out both hands to grab it.

Pain suddenly shot through his shoulder, and he let out a cry as he realised the bullet had skimmed across his skin and buried itself into his hat. He lost sight of the rope, and gravity got its hold on him.

And then he was falling, the sea rushing towards him with incredible speed. The numbing sensation it him hard as he fell against the stone cold water and his consciousness finally lost the battle.


End file.
